Only an entirely toothed, healthy dentition ensures the entire functionality of the mastication organ. By extraction of a tooth an osseous alveolus or gap is generated, which collapses during healing and leaves a defect in the jawbone. The thus resulting gap should be provided with an implant and should be closed as soon as possible. Implants known to date in prosthodontics, however, have the disadvantage that the extraction area in general can only be provided with an implant after half a year. So far the utilization of bone deposition techniques or bone augmentation is necessary for the implantation, to provide a sufficient implant bed. After the surgical insertion of the artificial tooth root into the jawbone the wound then needs another several weeks of absolute rest, so that the surrounding jawbone and the gum can closely adjoin to the implant.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a solution, which allows for the tending of the tooth bed immediately after the extraction of the tooth as well as a facilitated and reliable replacement of a tooth by an artificial tooth. In addition, the period of time necessary for the replacement of the extracted tooth should be minimized.